


Rules of Engagement

by Suzie_Shooter



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, Mild BDSM, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, Rules, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_Shooter/pseuds/Suzie_Shooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started out as a short piece of fluff for a prompt of "making breakfast". Except then Alex insisted on shooting his mouth off, and somehow ended up getting tied up and fucked. These things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules of Engagement

"Fucking - thing." Alex scraped at the bottom of the pan with the spatula, trying to un-stick the blackened and split sausages.

Behind him the door opened and Yassen came in from his morning run. They were isolated here, miles from the nearest town, and he'd been running on the beach. His bare feet were flecked with wet sand and there was sea spray soaked into the hem of his shorts. He took in the carnage with a raised eyebrow, his glance flicking enquiringly to Alex who glared back at him, red-faced with a mixture of embarrassment and frustration.

"I just wanted to make breakfast for once," he said defensively.

Yassen just continued to look at him and Alex squirmed. "What?"

"Nothing. Just hoping you weren't banking on me cleaning up after you," Yassen said neutrally. "Also, your pan is on fire."

"What? Fuck!" Alex span round and discovered the oil dripping over the side of the frying pan had caught light, and flapped at it with a teatowel which immediately started to smoke.

Yassen winced. "Am I safe going for a shower, or were you planning on burning the place down?"

Alex growled something wordless and rude sounding, and Yassen prudently removed himself.

\--

Twenty minutes later Yassen ventured back into the kitchen. The air smelt of hot oil, charred meat and burnt toast, and there was a box of cereal and a carton of milk on the table. Alex was sitting in one of the seats, head down, with an air of defeat.

Yassen pulled the other chair closer and sat down facing him. 

"Hey."

Alex looked up briefly, gave him a tight smile. Waiting for the reprimand; he'd made a mess, wasted food, made a fool of himself.

Yassen just reached out and took his hand, turning it slightly to reveal a red weal across Alex's wrist.

"That looks painful."

Alex shrugged awkwardly. "Burnt it on the grill. I probably deserved it."

Yassen captured his other hand from where Alex was trying to hide it between his legs, and examined the red spots blistering across the skin.

"Oil splash," Alex explained.

"You're a disaster area, you know that?" Yassen said, but he said it softly, and with a smile that Alex hadn't expected.

Alex sighed. "You make it look so easy. I just - I wanted to do something nice."

"You expected to master something with no practice and no tuition?" Yassen asked mildly. 

"I wasn't aiming for a fucking Michelin star," Alex retorted, pulling his hand back. "I would have settled for edible. Edible should be achievable, right? People manage it every fucking day."

Yassen stood up and walked around the back of Alex's seat, slid a hand over his shoulder that somehow came to settle around his throat. "Don't swear at me," he said quietly.

Alex tensed and went still, breathing through his nose. Yassen felt him swallow, felt the convulsion of his throat against his fingers. It wasn't a choke hold, but it was firm and it wasn't fooling. Alex knew the rules. Swearing was allowed; swearing at Yassen wasn't. 

Alex closed his eyes, calming himself. "Sorry."

"Better." Yassen loosened his grip, using his hand to tilt Alex's head up instead, until he was looking up and back at him. "Impatience. Frustration. Sloppiness. None of these things are any good. In life or in the kitchen." He smiled slightly. "You have a lot to learn still."

"About sausages?" Alex asked innocently, and Yassen snorted with laughter. 

"About a lightness of touch, perhaps." He sat down again, and took hold of Alex's hand once more, pressed a light kiss to the burn mark across his wrist. "Does that hurt?"

"No." Alex caught his eye and flushed. Another rule: lying was allowed, lying to Yassen wasn't. Most could be said to follow a certain pattern, although they were at least reciprocal.

"Yes."

Yassen's mouth crooked in a half smile, acknowledgement of the admission. He kissed the burn again, lips pressing a little harder. "Much?"

Alex's eyes had fluttered closed for a second, his fingers curling into Yassen's. 

"Not as much as I'd like."

Yassen regarded him for a moment, then patted his own leg. "Come here."

Alex scooted forward off the seat and onto Yassen's lap, straddling his legs and wrapping his arms around his neck. Yassen held him tightly for a moment, letting him know that he was forgiven for any transgressions, actual or imagined. Another rule; no sex if either of them was angry about something.

"You want to?" Yassen murmured, and Alex nodded urgently without looking up. He was still clinging like a limpet, but Yassen could already feel him getting hard.

"Tell me your boundaries then." 

Alex moved back a little, pressed his lips together with a mixture of nerves and anticipation. "None."

Yassen raised his eyebrows. "Sure?" 

Alex nodded jerkily. "Want you to hurt me," he said under his breath. 

Yassen looked at him. "Marks?" he asked. Alex nodded again. "Out loud, please."

"Yes." 

"Usual safe word?" 

Alex started to nod, caught Yassen's eye and stopped. "Yes," he said.

"Lube?"

Alex hesitated. "Your choice."

Yassen laughed, low and amused. "Risky." 

Alex smiled, and ducked his head. 

Yassen slid his hands under Alex's bottom and stood up with him still in his arms, carried him into the bedroom with Alex's legs wrapped around his waist where he threw him unceremoniously down on the bed.

"Take your clothes off," Yassen ordered, before turning away to open a drawer. 

He paid no attention to Alex stripping, and when he turned round Alex was sitting on the edge of the bed, completely naked. His clothes were folded in a neat pile and Yassen gave him a slight nod in recognition of the gesture. There were no rules for anything that inconsequential, but Alex knew it pissed him off when he was untidy. Alex was clearly on his best behaviour, not wanting to jeopardise his chance of getting fucked.

"On your knees. Hands behind your back."

Alex slid obligingly to the carpet, hands folded behind him. His eyes were a little wide, and his lips parted. Yassen knew Alex expected to have to suck him off, and it was a tempting thought, but for now he had other plans. 

Yassen opened his hand and let a piece of cord slither out to its full length, making sure Alex got a good look at it. He stepped behind him, sliding it round Alex's wrists and pulling it tight. The line of the cord ran right along the fresh burn mark on his arm and Alex gave a sharp intake of breath as the pain hit him. He didn't protest though, and Yassen secured the knot and stepped back.

He slid a hand into Alex's hair and pulled him sharply backwards, until Alex was looking up at him. With his hands tied, Alex was at his mercy. It would be merely uncomfortable for the moment - but given time, Alex's shoulders would be in agony. The cord itself wasn't so tight that it would cut off Alex's circulation - yet - but it would tighten with his movements, and every tiny shift of his skin would drag it across the burn mark.

He bent down and kissed Alex briefly on the mouth before lifting him bodily onto the bed, leaving him on his back for now, so he could watch as Yassen unhurriedly disrobed. 

Once naked, Yassen sat down next to Alex and looked him over with pleasure. Alex was silent, watchful, but when Yassen wrapped a hand around Alex's stiff cock he gave a surprised yelp, quickly stifled.

"You don't come until I say so," Yassen told him. "Okay?"

Alex swallowed. "Understood."

Yassen pushed him onto his front and straddled his thighs, considering Alex's prone body, and what to do. He could take Alex with no lube at all, but it would probably make him scream. Not that it especially mattered, there was no-one within miles to hear. He could order him not to, but he suspected Alex didn't yet have the discipline to manage it, which wouldn't be fair. Something to work up to perhaps, and a pleasant thought to be filed away for later consideration. 

He could gag him - but face down and with his hands bound it would make it difficult for Alex to indicate if it got too much. They'd have to stop and work something out, and even face down Yassen could tell Alex was breathing hard with anticipation. Neither of them was inclined to want to waste any time right now.

The deciding factor in the end was that there were things to do later; Yassen needed Alex capable of walking. He reached for the lube.

When Alex finally felt Yassen's hands on his backside spreading him open, he closed his eyes and gave a shuddering sigh, trying to control his breathing and relax, but tensing with anticipation instead. Alex knew the fingers digging into his flesh could and would leave bruises on his skin, knew whatever Yassen planned wouldn't be gentle, knew he needed this more than anything in the world.

He felt Yassen pushing inside him with no further warning, stretching and filling him in one rough movement that made him cry out, muffling the noise in the bedclothes. Alex pressed his forehead down against the bed, breathing through the pain and thankful in the back of his mind both that Yassen had made a cursory effort at lubrication, and that he hadn't been stupid enough to tell him to do it entirely without. 

Already though, the pain was warming into a perverse kind of pleasure that made Alex writhe bodily against the bed. It wasn't that it lessened, just that the pain itself became as integral to his arousal as the rest of it - the helplessness, the weight of Yassen on top of him, thrusting brutally inside him, the flare of red agony from his wrists. Alex was already barely capable of coherent thought, and Yassen had been fucking him for less than a minute.

Alex felt Yassen shift position, leaning forward over his back and pinning him down. One hand was gripping Alex's hip with hard fingers, the other snaked up around his throat, leaving him just able to breathe but restrained at almost every point of his body.

Yassen held Alex in place and fucked him until he was shaking; hard, bruising thrusts that forced involuntary keening noises out of him.

He could last a long time like this if he wanted to, but Yassen had additional plans for Alex, and didn't bother holding himself back. He took his own gratification with a swift and appreciative hunger, and as soon as he'd come he let go of Alex's neck, letting him gasp in air by the lungful. 

Pulling out, Yassen took hold of the looped cord around Alex's wrists and twisted it sharply at the same time as he pushed two fingers back into Alex's body without warning.

Alex gave a strangled moan, body trying to buck instinctively in two directions at once. Yassen continued to fuck him with merciless fingers, knowing Alex was struggling not to come, knowing after a while that would be another level of pain in itself. Alex was tensed all over, shoulders locked, legs twisted and feet digging into the covers, stomach muscles clenched hard as Yassen sent wave after wave of combined pain and ecstasy shuddering through him.

 _"Please."_ It was a tiny, shaking, beseeching breath of a protest, and Yassen considered ignoring it. Some days he would make Alex beg for a long time before allowing him release, but right now Yassen was conscious of the extra level of physical pain he was in. 

Yassen let Alex go and rolled him over. Alex's face was flushed and wet with tears and saliva, his throat working painfully as he tried to control his breathing. His stomach and cock were smeared with pre-come, and his eyelids fluttering with the muscle spasms wracking his body.

Yassen wrapped his hand back around Alex's cock and watched him bite into his lip with a moan. Smiled down at him, although Alex wasn't looking, knew if he met Yassen's gaze at this point it would be game over and he'd come whether allowed to or not.

"Alex. Come for me, Alex. It's okay. You can come now," Yassen told him, working Alex's cock as he did so, fingers slippery on his hot, hard shaft.

Alex came in seconds, a convulsive splattering all over his chest and collarbone, control utterly spent. Yassen worked him until every last drop had been coaxed out, and then let Alex sag weakly against the bed. 

He pushed him onto his side and unfastened the rope. Alex whimpered as he pulled his arms back in front, folding his abused wrists protectively against his chest. He was shaking all over, and Yassen pulled him into his arms, cradling him against his body and pulling the duvet up around him for warmth.

"It's okay," Yassen murmured, kissing Alex's hair and rocking him gently. "You're okay. You're a good boy Alex, you did so well. So well." 

Alex huddled against him, sniffing slightly and pushing his head closer to Yassen, almost cat-like, needing closer contact. Yassen hugged him tighter and kissed him again. "I love you, so much," he whispered. "So much."

Alex managed a shaky smile, some of the tension finally leaking away. He let his head fall limply against Yassen's shoulder and let himself be rocked, eyes closing peacefully.

They stayed like that for a long while, until Alex was breathing normally again and could raise his head.

"Okay?" Yassen murmured. Alex managed a nod, and Yassen kissed him. "Will you be alright for a second if I fetch something to put on your wrists?" he asked, but Alex clutched him and he laughed, wrapping his arms back around him. "Okay. Okay, I'm not going anywhere. Take your time."

Alex nestled against him, pushing Yassen with his shoulder until he took the hint and started rocking him again. 

It was another ten minutes before Alex finally felt strong enough to sit up and nod. "Don't be long?" he asked in a small voice. 

Yassen turned him to face the clock. "Sixty seconds, no more," he promised with a kiss, and slid off the bed and out of the room. He was back in fifty, having quickly washed his hands and fetched a tube of antiseptic cream from the bathroom. 

"Show me your wrists." 

Alex held them out obediently for Yassen to examine. The skin around the burn had split and looked angry. Yassen dabbed cream onto it, snorting when Alex yelped.

"You take all that and object to this? he teased.

Alex stuck his tongue out. "Stings." He frowned as Yassen wrapped a dressing around his wrist. "I don't need a bandage!"

"I don't want you getting it infected," Yassen said flatly. "Show me the other one."

Alex sighed and held out his other wrist. "If you bandage both I'll look like I've tried to top myself," he pointed out, and Yassen rolled his eyes. 

"Fine. But the cream's going on." He daubed it around the reddened weal left by the rope and caught Alex's eye. "Need any on your arse?"

Alex burst out laughing. "Get off!"

Yassen grinned. "Suit yourself. Don't complain to me when it hurts to sit down."

"I don't think there's any escaping that," Alex said, and lay back down in Yassen's arms with a sleepy sigh.

"How do you feel?" Yassen asked, settling him comfortably and pulling the duvet back around them both. 

"Happy? Safe." Alex smiled up at him and Yassen laughed softly. 

"I meant - never mind. That's good." 

Alex rolled over and put his head on Yassen's chest. "Bit spaced, maybe," he added, and Yassen stroked his hair. 

"That's okay." 

He laughed slightly as a thought occurred to him and Alex looked up questioningly.

"You should probably eat something soon," Yassen explained and Alex laughed too.

"You might have to make it." He pressed a kiss to Yassen's chest, letting his fingers trail sleepily over the skin, and the drying evidence of his own orgasm that he'd since somehow managed to get all over Yassen as well. "We need a wash."

"We do." Yassen smiled. "Want to share a shower?" he offered, knowing Alex might well need help standing up right now.

"Mmmn. In a minute," Alex mumbled, eyes closed again.

"I could take you outside and drop you in the sea?" Yassen offered, and felt Alex laugh silently against him.

"Heartless."

"I prefer practical." 

Alex heaved himself up and planted a kiss on Yassen's mouth. "Thank you," he whispered.

"What for?" 

"Understanding me," Alex told him, and Yassen kissed him back, infinitely more softly than anything that had gone before.

"Then thank you, too," he murmured against Alex's lips. "For the same thing."

Alex blinked at him, expression softening into a surprised smile as he realised Yassen meant it. He wrapped his arms around Yassen's neck and kissed him hard.

"So, about that shower."

\--


End file.
